Stranded
by Lcat14
Summary: Tori's sweet 16 turns into a disaster when she falls off of her families yacht and is saved by an unknown stranger
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" My mother said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks mom! I couldn't have asked for a better birthday than this!" I exclaimed happy. For my sweet sixteen my parents let me use our families yacht so my friends and I can party for two weeks in the middle of the Pacific.

"Anything for my little girl!" My mother cooed trying to kiss my forehead.

"Mom!" I yelped trying to get away.

"Hey Tori!" My best friend Cat yelled.

"Oh! Hi Cat." I replied.

"Come on lets hit the dance floor! You've been talking with your mom all night!"

"Sure Cat." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way!"

Later that night

"Tori sweetheart will you come here?" Brad said pulling me away from my friends.

"What?" I asked as he lead me into a room alone.

"Well, Tori we have been dating for a while now and I love you so very much so...will you marry me?"Brad asked down on one knee.

"Yes!" I screamed.

We kissed and then ran to where my friends were to tell the good news.

"Brad wait I need to tell my parents first" I yelled.

"Alright Tori dear don't be too long!" He replied.

As we headed off in separate directions I felt as though I was walking on air I was so happy. I was so caught up in my joy that I misplaced my footing and tripped over my long dress. The next thing I knew was falling face first into the freezing waters of the Pacific Ocean.

The water was so cold it took my breath away and my muscles freeze. I couldn't move or speak and my now heavy dress was weighing me down in the water.

"HELP HELP" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Tori!" I heard people scream but no one was jumping in. Years started to prick my eyes. Did nobody care about me? Black spots stared to cloud my vision and I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Brad how could you let me down?" I thought before I let the water pull me under.

Time skip.

I felt water on my face and suddenly opened my eyes with a groan. There standing above me was a dark brown haired man smiling down at me.

"Brad?" I murmured groggily while trying to sit up.

"Who is Brad?" He asked.

"Brad I knew you wouldn't- wait you mean you're not my boyfriend?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"No, my name is Beck, I saw you wash up on shore and I pulled you out of the surf." He explained.

"Thanks I guess. Well, where are we?" I asked looking around.

"On an island." He said with a smirk. "This is where I have lived since I was 12. " He explained.

"Why? How did you get here?"

"After my parents died I ran away and this is where I found a home."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How have you survived?" I asked.

"Questions always come in threes." He said shaking his head. "It hasn't been easy, but I have figured out how to find or hunt for food" He explained.

"Well that's good for you, but I can't stay here I need to find my family and go home!" I stated.

"I'm sorry miss but there is no way out." He explained

"What do you mean?" I asked "You got on this island there must be a way out!" I said. A creeping sense of dread was starting to come up, but I forced it back down.

"I'm so sorry, but trust me I tried but there is no way out." He said sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

if you could get here on this island, then there has to be a way out Beck." I said firmly.

"You can try but your going to fail." He replied.

His lack of confidence made me a little nervous. Didn't this guy want to get off the island!? He should be helping me for heavens sakes!

"No. If you can get on you can get off. Period end of sentence."

With that said, I got up and started gathering driftwood and tying it together. Beck just watched me with a pitying expression.

When I finally got the wood in a raft like shape I put some coconuts on it and pushed out. After all, I wouldn't go far without food.

"It won't stand up to the currents!" Beck shouted as I got on it. Using a stick I paddled my way out. When I reached deeper water all of a sudden waves at least 10 feet started pounding on my makeshift raft causing it to fall apart. My dress once again started soaking up water causing my to go back down.

"Oh great not again!" I yelled as I tried grabbing a piece of wood to say afloat, but my dress was too heavy and I started to sink. The last thing I saw was Beck jumping in to save me again.

Time skip.

When I woke up Beck once again was standing above me with a serious expression.

"Can you swim?" He stated bluntly.

"Well..." I said.

"Tori..." He said in a tell me tone.

"No. I never learned how!" I snapped embarrassed.

"How come you didn't learn?" He asked confused.

"My parents never had time for me!" I cried.

"Tori!" Beck said feeling bad for her.

"My parents were always to busy with Trina, so that when I did something no one cared! My nanny was the girl who always was there, and the person I called mom! She threw me my sweet sixteen, but she never got to teach me anything because my family always bossed her around! I feel so stupid!" I said tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Tori it's alright. I will teach you how to swim" He declared rubbing my back in slow circles.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yep." He said in a determined voice.

"But all I have is this dress! I can't swim in that!" I said internally freaking out at the thought of almost drowning again.

"Why don't you use my grass skirt and your bra as a bikini?" He suggested.

"You have a grass skirt?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey! They make great pants!" He defended smiling.

"Ok Beck." I said sarcastically and I changed into my 'swimsuit'.

"You ready?" Beck asked.

"Yep!" I said excited tone.

We walked until we got to where the water reached my chest. To be honest I was really nervous. The two times I almost died were replaying themselves like a broken record.

"To start you have to pull with your arm like this." he showed me how to do a crawl stroke.

"Like this?" I tried to do the stroke but failed miserably at it.

"No no no! Easy there or you'll slap me!" He said with a laugh. "It's like this." Beck took my arms and made my arms do the stroke. "Then you add a kick... there you got it now just keep doing that."

I couldn't believe it! I was actually swimming! Mom would be so proud! I swam up all around for a few minutes then stopped.

"I did it Beck!" I exclaimed happily while I jumped and gave him a hug. Neither of us wanted to let go so we held on for a while staring into each others eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught up in the moment, Beck started to lean in and so did I our lips just millimeters apart.

"Beck baby!" Someone screamed breaking the spell that held Beck and I captive. We both looked and to my surprise it was a girl with black hair yelling at us from the shore.

"Who is she?" I asked slightly irritated for the interruption.

"Tori, that's Jade she came to the island shortly after I did." Beck told me.

"Oh so are you two dating?" I asked him.

"Well, we were the only two people on the island, so it made sense." He replied.

"I see..." I replied.

"Beck!" she screamed again.

"What babe?" He asked, which hurt a little bit. He literally just tossed me aside. How rude!

"Dinner's ready!" She screamed. Beck got up from the water and waited for me, but I just walked past him not looking back. I followed Jade to their house for dinner.

At dinner

"Honey this is delicious." Beck said scarfing down the food.

It truly was. Jade had set out a beautiful meal of cooked rabbit and coconut milk. However, the best part was the wide variety of sliced tropical fruits.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Jade said in a sickly sweet tone. She then leaned in and kissed Beck right in front of me!

That felt like a dagger going through my heart." Wait! Why am I jealous? I have Brad..." I thought to myself.

After Dinner

"Jade dear I'm going to show Tori around the island ok?" Beck asked her.

"Ok baby don't stay out to long." She replied coming over to kiss Beck.

Beck lead me outside and held my hand and lead me to a path.

"So tell me about yourself Tori." Beck asked me.

"Pretty much the cookie cutter childhood. However, I grew up in Trina's shadow. My parents constantly baby her because she was accepted into Hollywood Arts before I was. They make her every meal and I am forced to find my own stuff. My nanny was my best friend until I met Cat. She can get a little bi-polar at sometimes but she has always been there for me." I explained.

"What about this Brad guy?" Beck asked.

"I met him in school and even though we have a ton in common I feel us drifting apart. I think he just wants to be close to Trina like all the other guys so I don't know. He proposed to me and I said yes, but he just watched me drown so I don't know anymore. I don't think I can date him anymore." I told Beck.

"Now that I told you about me Beck, tell me about your life." I said to Beck.

The brunette sighed. "Well, Tori my parents died when I was 12 and my aunt and uncle were mean to me. I couldn't live with them, so I hopped on my boat and went sailing. All I had was a few bags packed and food, the farther I got waves got crazier until I fell off my boat. When I woke up I was on this island. A year later, Jade came on the island. She ran away from home because with so many siblings, her parents weren't paying attention to her." Beck said.

As we walked along the path we went pass a beautiful waterfall cascading into a crystal clear lake.

"Wow that's amazing Beck." I said eyes filled with wonder as I stared at the waterfall.

"Yeah. It's one of the second most beautiful things on the planet." Beck said to me.

"What's first?" I asked him.

"You, you're the most beautiful thing on this planet." Beck said looking at me. We slowly started leaning in until we were making out. He put me on a rock while still kissing me, I slowly started unbuttoning his jacket and rubbing his chest. Then I remembered Jade.

"What... if ... Jade ...finds ...us...?" I asked him between kisses

"For...you...that's...a... chance ...I'm ...willing ...to ...take...," he said between kisses. Still making out he then picked me up and carried me to the ocean, carrying me deep into the water . He then started to deepen the kiss and he put his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance.

It soon got dark, so we headed back to the house so we could sleep.

Back at the house

When we got home Jade was waiting up for us and she looked angry.

"Oh look you guys are home! Just in time for bed. Tori you will have to sleep on the floor since we only have a bed for the two of us sorry." Jade said not sounding sorry at alI.

"No she won't we can build another bed-" Beck said trying defending me.

"Beck, baby its dark you will get attacked out there." Jade interrupted, "In fact why don't we send Tori out there to sleep?" Jade said in a cruel tone.

"Jade no, we will use some of the hay." Beck said firmly.

"Fine." Jade said.

Beck and I walked to another room in the house and got some blankets and handed them to me. Then we went across the house to a room filled with hay. Beck picked up some and laid it down in the middle of the room and made it into a make-shift bed.

"Can you hand me a blanket?" he asked me.

"Here," I handed him a blanket. He took it from me hand and put it on the bed.

"You will have to sleep here tonight but tomorrow I will make a bed for you." Beck told me. I sat down on the bed and he kissed me goodnight, after that he left.

Beck we need to talk!" I heard Jade saying across the house after Beck left the room.

"What?" Beck said.

"I am your girlfriend I don't need your hands all over that thing!" Jade snapped.

"Tori is not a thing!" Beck yelled in my defense.

"We have been together for years and when she comes your lips are all over her!" Jade yelled. I tried to go to sleep but I kept thinking about Beck and Jades fight.

Jade was right I just keep intruding on there relationship. After all I do have Brad. I decided that I should just go away from them that's the best thing to do for the couple and myself. I carefully gathered some supplies and snuck out at dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

knew it was finally dawn when the beautiful, warm colors of the sunrise were dancing through the house. Slowly and quietly, I got out of my bed. I carefully grabbed the supplies that I had gathered and I stood up.

I had to be fast, so I tiptoed as quietly as I could out of the house, then ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the forest to find new shelter for myself.

While I was running, I didn't really know where I was going, so it was all a blur. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't aware of the danger ahead. That was the worst mistake I have ever made. I stopped and look ahead and to my horror sitting across from me was a green, large, scaly creature. A crocodile! I tried to run but before I knew it I was taken down and being dragged off by the creature screaming for dear life. I struggled and fought, but I was starting to lose consciousness.

Beck's POV

" I woke up really early today." I thought. It was before dawn, so I decided to go for a walk to find some supplies. I left a small note for Jade telling her that I was going out hunting . I quickly grabbed my bow and arrows and after debating a moment, I picked up my spear, just in case there was danger.

I was walking through the forest trying to find food when I heard a loud scream. It sort of sounded like Tori. I felt a creeping sensation of dread as I sprinted to check it out. I quickly ran not caring when branches and vines whipped my face, arms, and legs. Just up ahead I saw where she was, by following the sound of her loud, frightened screams. She was in the middle of being dragged off by a...a crocodile? I rushed towards it and threw my sharp, long, wooden spear at the creature. The crocodile then dropped Tori as it cried out in deep pain. The creature ran off and I rushed to Tori's side.

Tori's P.O.V

I kept screaming like a banshee trying to fight the beast off. Excruciating pain was burning up my leg filling my mind with the red hot agony. I tried hitting the crocodile but it wasn't letting go.

I then saw Beck running towards the crocodile with a spear and I knew that i was saved . I was suddenly dropped, and I found it very hard to think and black dots were dancing in my vision. The last thing I saw was Beck running to my side before the dots increased, then the world went totally black.

Hours Later

Slowly, oh so slowly, my eyes started to open. I was lying down with a cold wet cloth was on my head. I tried moving around but pain shot up my leg. I looked down to see some leaves were on my leg as some makeshift bandage. I looked to the right to see Beck was staring at me, concern and worry.

"Hey Tori. How are you feeling?" He asked with a soothing voice once he knew I was awake.

"Better. Why did you save me when all I did was cause trouble for you and Jade?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly as I spoke. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Shhhh. It's okay Tori." He said as he gently wiped away my tears that had started to fall.

"You didn't cause us trouble, we have been drifting apart these past years. You didn't do anything at all." He said soothingly. He then came over to me and pulled me into a hug then started stroking my back to try to soothe me by holding me close. His warm, strong arms made me feel safe.

"Beck!" I heard jade scream

"What Jade?" I asked as she came to the room we were in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked seething.

"Nothing. Tori got bitten by an crocodile and..." I tried to explain.

"Save it Beck!" she snapped. She then signaled me to come over to her and we went into a different room to talk.

"BECK! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND TORI?" she yelled

"Nothing Jade we are just friends." I told her.

"Stay away from her!" Jade yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I serious Beck stay away from her or bad things will happen to you both." She explained, and with that she walked away leaving me with my thoughts on what I should do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! here is the new chapter of Stranded! thanks to everyone who review you guys are awesome!Special thanks to Reyeleye for being awesome and helping me with the chapter! she is an amazing co writer!**

Tori's POV

I heard Jade threaten Beck all mad inside I wanted to say something but before I did he walked in with a stormy expression on his face I got pretty nervous.

"Beck I-"

"Don't worry about her Tori." Beck stated. "She gets like this sometimes. You're still injured you should really rest."

"Okay." I said as he started to walk out. "After all, doctor knows best!" I said playfully.

Beck laughed and started to the exit of the shelter. Before he left, he turned around and looked at me as I lay down and started to close my eyes.

" Sweet dreams Tori." He said softly.

"Good night Beck." I said as I drifted off.

Beck's POV

I walked out to the shelter with a sigh. Tori was still injured pretty badly but at least she would be okay.

Jade, however was not helping at all. She out right refused to help treat Tori and after what just happened I think she will cause problems for her in the future.

I needed to clear my head so I decided to take a walk in the forest.I have always admired the beauty of the woods, the trees and the flowers had never cease to amaze me.

As I was walking something yellow and pink, caught my eye. I turned to see one of the pretty flowers I've ever seen.

As I bent down to get a better look I saw it was a Hawaiian hibiscus. It seems such a shame to pick it but I was sure Tori would love it.

With that thought in mind I started to walk back to our camp.

Tori's POV

The next time I woke up both Beck and Jade were nowhere in was a relief, because I needed time to get my thoughts together and figure out what I was going to do.

I had so many questions, each running laps around my brain until my head just hurt thinking about it.

I sighed. I was going nowhere thinking like this.

I tried to sit up but reconsidered after the pain in my leg decided to make itself known. Instead I opted to take a look around the shelter.

On top of the table next to my bed I found a notebook I grabbed it and found on the cover it said "Beck's Journal" I opened up to the first page

July 6th 2002

Today is the worst day ever after my mom and dad's funeral I found out that I will have to live with my stupid aunt and uncle from now on! I can't believe my parents died from a stupid...

"Tori?" Someone asked I looked up and there was Beck with an angry expression on his face.

"Beck I can explain! You see I-" I tried to explain.

"Save it for someone who cares Tori!" Beck snarled as he ripped the book from my hands. "How could you do that Tori I trusted you!"

"Please Beck just listen to me!" I started to say.

"No! You listen to me. I let you stay here. I defended you! I saved you at least three times and this is how you repay me?!" Beck seethed.

"I'm sorry Beck but-"

"Don't waist your breath Tori." He said coldly. "I won't be making the same mistake by trusting you again."

Each word was like a dagger in my heart. I didn't mean to snoop I just was curious. With the last word said Beck stormed out of the room ignoring my pleas of penance and for him to stay.

**what did u guys think?**

**also Reyeleye edited chapter's 1-4 so i am going to post them but it doesn't matter if you don't read them**


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

Why did I have to read that journal?.I thought to myself.

"Hey Tori"Jade said coming into my room

"What?"I asked

"Beck seemed pretty upset back there"She said being sincere

"I know I feel awful what do you think I should do Jade?"I asked willing to do anything for Beck to forgive me.

"Well he needs to blow off some steam why don't you go leave for awhile"She said

"And you sure that will work?"I asked."Last time I did that I was attacked by an alligator"I said debating if I want to do this

"Do you want Beck to forgive you?"She asked.I nodded my head."Ok then go"She said gesturing me to leave

"But I can't walk"I explained

"Tori,Beck isn't gong to forgive you if you stay will just be reminded of what happened over and over again do you really want that?"She asked.I shook my head "Then go"she said getting me on my one good leg as I hopped away looking for shelter for the night

Beck's POV  
I came back from my long walk to clear my head looking for Tori to apologize.I really over reacted she didn't mean to read it she just was curious.I walked to the hut and looked for Tori

"Tori"I yelled."Tori"I yelled again.I than saw Jade and asked her."Jade where is Tori?" I asked scared she was attacked by something again

"Oh she wanted me to tell you she never wants to see your ugly face again" She said walking past me.

"Well where did she go?"I asked

"Idk but Beck why do you care?She said she never wants to see your ugly face again just forget about her"She told me

"Your right"I said angry

"Yep and if she comes back deny her ok?"Jade asked.I nodded and sat down Tori was just slowing us down I don't need her...

**What do you guys think? Please review! What do you think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone I am thinking about not writing my stories anymore What do u think? I have been super busy and I can't really write anymore.

Would anyone be willing to take my stories? And would u follow my friend PinkFire 14 she will write stories soon :) sorry guys I love u all


	8. Chapter 8

Here is her link

u/5015355/PinkFire14

sorry everyone but I am done I have too much on my plate and I know you love my stories so I decide to give some of my stories to PinkFire 14 She is a good writer please go follow her


End file.
